This invention generally relates to support structures and more particularly to a retaining device for hook type support brackets.
Most state of the art wheelchairs are foldable so as to facilitate transportation and storage. Ordinarily such chairs are equipped with a rigid seat and backrest that must be removed before the chair can be folded. One of the problems encountered in designing such a chair is to provide means which will securely attach the seat and backrest to the chair and yet permit them to be quickly and easily removed. Ideally, such attachment means should be easily accessible to the user and operable with a minimal amount of force. They should be designed to minimize the possibility of accidental disengagement of the seat or backrest. Finally, they should be adaptable for use on existing chairs without requiring significant modification of the chair.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a quick release clamp assembly which will permit quick and easy installation and removal of the seat and backrest of a wheelchair, particularly a foldable type wheelchair.
Another object of this invention is to provide for such a clamp assembly which will safely secure the seat and backrest to the wheelchair frame and minimize the possibility of an inadvertent release of either.
Another object of this invention to provide for such a clamp assembly which can be adapted to various wheelchair configurations without significant modification of the chair.
It is a further object of this invention to provide for a quick release support bracket assembly for use with wheelchairs or the like including the above disclosed clamp assembly and a hook type support bracket.